Kim's cousin Austin
by Leolover1397
Summary: Kim's cousin, Austin Moon is in Seaford for 2 months. Jack Kim are secretly dating. What happens when Trish catches Jack Kim sneaking around. JackxKim AustinxAlly
1. There Here!

My Kickin it Austin and Ally crossover. Jack, Kim, Jerry, Eddie and Milton are 15 but in my little world they have licenses. Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez are 17. And also Kali and Karlie are Kim's 6 yr old sisters Cody is her 8 yr old brother. Adrianna and Avalanna are jack's 6 yr old sisters Jaxon is his 8 yr old brother. Enjoy :)

Kim's POV

OMG i've been looking forward to this day for 5 months! My favorite big cousin, Austin Moon is coming to Seaford for 2 months! He's bringing his best friends Dez and Trish, and his girlfriend Ally with him. I haven't seen Austin since we went to His concert last month! Jack & I are picking them up from the airport. I should text jack and see where he is. Kim/bold. Jack/italicized

**Hey Jack, where are you?**

_**K**_

_****_on the way to the airport my phone starts ringing.

Kim: Hello?

Austin: Guess who just land- DEZ DON'T EAT THAT.

Dez in background: Why?

Austin: ITS CARDBOARD! Sorry about that

Kim: it's s'kay

Austin: well we just landed in Seaford

Kim: ok Jack + I just left my house so we should be there in 20 minuets.

Austin: ok we'll go to baggage claim so meet us there.

Kim: k, what number

Austin: 51

Kim: kk see you later

Austin: bye

Ally's POV

Seven. Hours. On. A. Plane. WITH DEZ. It couldn't have been any less tormenting. Dez cried the ENTIRE flight

Kim's POV

austin: kim!

Kim: AUSTIN! I missed you soo much!

Time skip to kim's house

Kim: I'M HOME AND I HAVE A PRESENT!

Update tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

I may have said this before but:

Kali + Karlie are Kim's 6 year old twin sisters

Cody is Kim's 10 year old brother

Becky + Chris are Kim's parents

Adrianna + Avalanna are Jack's 6 year old twin sisters

Jaxon is Jack's 10 year old brother

Josie + Mark are Jack's parents

Jason is Jack's Grandpa

HERES CH 2

Kim's POV

I hear little feet running down stairs, through the hallway then i hear:

Kali karlie and Cody: AUSTIE!

Austin: MY LITTLE LOVES!

Karlie: GUESS WHAT

Austin: What Karls

Karlie: i want to be a singer, JUST LIKE YOU

Austin: Really?!

Kali: Ally i want to be a songwriter like you.

Ally: That's so sweet

Cody: I want to be as cool as Dez

Everyone but Dez and Cody laugh

Dez: Thanks little man

Becky: did i just hear my nephew Austin Moon

Austin: Hi Aunt Beckie

Becky: Hi guys how are you?

Ally: good. Thanks for letting us stay here.

Becky: no problem

Dez: Hello Becky I'm just going to make sure your fridge works

Becky: well Dez hasn't change a bit. But Dez if I were you i'd go down to the basement, where your room is, because when Kim told me Austin was bringing you I stocked up on food, chips, and candy.

Dez: Well, i'll see you guys when it's time for dinner.

Becky: okay, so on that note, kim bring Austin, Ally and Trish upstairs to their rooms

Kim: K jack can you help

Jack: yeah

*upstairs

Kim: okay soo Ally + Trish get the pink guest room on the left, Austin you get the Orange one with all the instruments on the right.

Ally: ok

Austin: thanks Kimmy

Kim: no problem

Trish: hey short chic who looks like Austin, where can i get a job around here

Kim: well i go to karate in the Bayview mall they have plenty on places hireing.

Trish: ok bye

Jack's POV

I saw Kim's dad pull into the driveway, so i tell Kim and we ran downstairs

Chris: i'm home

Kim: hi daddy

Chris: hey kimmy. Hi jack

Jack: hi mr. Crawford

Chris: you can just call me chris

jack: ok. Is it ok if I bring my younger siblings over because my mom is out on business, and my grandpa is out for a while with his friends for 2 months also and I'm gonna be home alone with two 6 year olds and a 10 year old.

Chris: of corse

TIME SKIP

Avalanna: Jackie how long are we staying with Kimmy?

Jack: two months sweetie

Adrianna: okay but why?

Jack: because Mommy + PopPop aren't home & I need Kimmy to help me watch you

Jaxon: okay but Jack

Jack: yeah bud

Jaxon: doesn't Adri love A-U-S-T-I-N

Jack: oh Yeah i forgot, and Ava loves J-U-S-T-I-N

Jaxon: YES BUT ISN'T ONE OF EM AT KIMMY'S HOUSE

Jack: yes and he already said he is very excited to meet her.

Jaxon: ok good

Ok so Ch 2 DONE! :) I just want to tell you where I got the sibling's names

1. Kali- I just think that name is pretty

2. Karlie- it just sounded like a name you use for a twin with kali

3. Cody- CODY SIMPSON

4. Adrianna- its a really Cute name

5. Jaxon- Justin Bieber's brother's name is Jaxon. its another cuter way of spelling Jackson which i love.

6. Avalanna- is after Avalanna (Bieber) she is just so cute and AS a belieber she is practically part of my family. RIP Avalanna Routh Bieber

- livvy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Jack's POV

we finally got to Kim's house. I barely got out of the car before Jaxon, Adri, & Ava were up on the porch Banging on the door. Kim finally opened the door, the 3 little ones gave her a hug, then ran inside.

Kim: Need any help carrying the bags inside?

Jack: i do, but i don't want to admit it

She giggled then walked over and hugged me

Kim: you brother and sisters are so cute...

Jack: they are. But they are also pains

Kim: c'mon my dad's cooking we should get inside.

The Next day

Jack: KIM LETS GO! IF WERE LATE AGAIN, RUDY'S GUNA KILL US

Kim: I'M COMING GIMME A SECOND. JEEZE

at the dojo

Rudy: okay, so Milton your fighting Jerry. Jack your fighting-

Jack: let me guess, Kim

Rudy: what are you a psychic?

Jack: no she's the ONLY other black belt here

Rudy: oh yea. And Eddie is with me.

After practice

Kim: Jack you ready to go?

Jack: yeah. Are we going to Phil's?

Kim: yup

Jack grabs Kim's hand and they walk across to Phil's

Trish's POV

I'm in the mall looking for a job when i see Austin's cousin, Kim and her friend Jack together in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Then i saw them leave and walk into Falafel Phil's together... HOLDING HANDS. I ran back to Kim's house to tell Ally.

Trish: ALLY! ALLY!

Ally: what trish?

Trish: I saw Kim, on a date

Ally: ON A DATE!? WITH WHO

Trish: Jack Brewer

Ally: i kinda figured that!

Trish: do we tell Austin?

Austin: Tell Me what?

Ally: ummm

Austin: Ally your my girlfriend, you can tell me anything

Ally: Well I don't know how to say this in a way where you wont freak out.

Austin: Are you breaking-up with me?

Ally: NO

Austin: good but what is it

Ally: Trish saw Kim on a date

Austin: WHAT? WITH WHO?!

Ally: J-Jack

Austin: Well, what do We do

Austin's POV

My baby cousin is on her first date. I'm kinda happy for her, but I have to pretend i'm furious around Ally & Trish

Ally: Austin, Do you wanna confront them

Austin: No, because their keeping it a secret for a reas-

Kali: AUSTIE!

Karlie: AUSSIE!

Avalanna: AUSTINNNNN!

Adrianna: AUSTINIE!

Austin: Yes, Kali, Karlie, Avalanna & Adrianna?

Kali: If we PROMISE to be good, will you give on a mini- concert?

Austin: OF CORSE! It can be V.I.P too!

The 4 girls: YAYYYYYYYY!

Kim's POV

Me and Jack walk in the door to Ally & Trish standing there

Ally: Kim, come with us. Jack wait right here and DON'T move.

Kim: what Ally?

Ally: CONGRATS ON YOUR NEW BF

Trish: Jack we are ready for you.

Jack: Yeees

Trish: CONGRAATS ON YOUR NEW GF!

Jack: Thank You? I guess

Austin's POV

time to put on a show.

Austin: ok i'm going to perform 4 songs.

-Better Together

-Not a Love Song

-A Billion Hits

-Na na na

After the songs are over it's 9:00

Kim's POV

Kim: okaaay Time for little munchkins to go to bed.

Avalanna: okayy

Kim: c'mon. Ava top bunk of that bed, Adri bottom. Kali top of you bed, Karls Bottom.

Jack: (whispers) hey guys

Adrianna: hi jackie

Jack: night babies i love you

Adrianna: night love you too

Avalanna: night night

Kali: nighty night

Karlie: goodnight Jack

Kim: Night Kiddos

* * *

Jack: night Kimmy

Kim: night sweetie

Kim kisses Jack's cheek and they go into their rooms.

* * *

Ok ch 3 doneee now i have to go study. I'll update when i'm done. REVIEW

love y'all

- Liv


End file.
